Laser sources that generate laser beams are commonly used in many applications, such as testing, measuring, diagnostics, pollution monitoring, leak detection, security, pointer tracking, jamming infrared seeking missile guidance systems, analytical instruments, homeland security and industrial process control.
Often, many systems require multiple laser beams to perform their required functions. Thus, these systems typically require a separate laser source for each of the required laser beams. Unfortunately, providing a separate laser source for each required laser beam can be expensive to manufacture and maintain, and require a significant amount of space. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a compact system that can direct a laser beam from a single laser source in different directions, e.g., toward different optical fiber cables, so that the single laser source can perform the multiple required functions.